project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Warriors
Sky Warrior is a semi-realistic flight simulation developed planned by 2091riveraisrael to be developed by Universal Sentra for the Xbox and PlayStation 2 video game consoles. It is the first flight simulator game to ever be thought of and worked on by The PROJECT Corporation, and also known to be the very first Halo flight simulator game in history. Backstory During the course of the game, the player has the opportunity to fly a Midnight Rider during the course of the Clan Crisis, Every Midnight Rider has two alternate paint schemes, gained by achieving a superior, or L, ranking on a stage in normal difficulty mode, by shooting down the ace pilots on each stage, or by completing the challenge modes. The difficulty mode determines the number of enemies per stage, their AI skill and damage threshold, and how much damage the player's aircraft can sustain in total. On the hardest difficulty level, a single enemy missile can down the player's aircraft, whereas on the easiest level it would take several missile hits. Sky Warriors introduced two new additions: radio chatter and anime-style cutscenes in which a young gamer (who lived through the events of the war in the cutscenes) reads a letter (addressed to the player) of his memories of the Clan Crisis, played over still images. ''Plotline The game is set in Xbox Live about 2 years and 2 months after the Moderation War, spanning from from June-December 2017, taking place on the Halo Franchise. The game's backstory indicates that prior to the events of the game, the world was threatened by a A.I Super Virus A.K.A Condemnation in 2015, before it was put down in by 7 Xbox Live Players. In the post events of the war, Xbox Live was in its reconstruction state, with the launch of Halo 5 in mid 2016, where the Seven Sages parted ways and either ran or became a part of clans. During the course of Xbox Live's reconstruction, formal Seven Sage RisingSun90777 creates Shadow Ocean, 3 days following the end of the conflict, while formal Seven Sage Aeons Windspear creates his own clan a week later that same year in 2016. But things took a worst turn for the formal Sages, in 2017, when RisingSun90777 attacked the Blades of the Phoenix in June of the same year sparking an all out war, and getting Aeon WIndspear involved with the White Sky Riders as numerous Map servers were lost and dozens of Xbox Live Players were harassed and forced to leave Xbox Live. The other clans of the Halo franchise, unwilling to tolerate such recalcitrance by Shadow Ocean, band together into a united front in late August of 2017, but were nearly overrun Nearly eliminating most of the Blades of the Phoenix from Halo 5, and entrapping them in Halo 4. The player takes on the role of an unidentified Xbox Live Gamer (Depending on who he or she wishes to call them), an elite test, and future fighter pilot serving Aeons Windspear in the White Sky Rider's newly developed air force "The Stratos Knights". The game's events itself begin following the retreat of the Blades of the Phoenix from Halo 5, to Halo 4. the Player and his squadron are dispatched to thwart Shadow Ocean attempts to invade Wreckage, the only last place on Halo 4 owned by Tanya Bladedancer, and the Blades of the Phoenix. While intercepting and destroying a unit of Shadow Ocean banshees off the coast of Wreckage, while catching another Banshee unit on the ground at Torcus on the map IMPACT. The Player also takes part in the destruction of an Shadow Ocean radar installation on the Halo 5 map Winter War, enabling surviving Blades of the Phoenix military units to retreat back to the map Wreckage without being spotted by Shadow Ocean reconnaissance. During a meeting in an unidentified server in Halo 5, Stratos Knights subsequently create a Diversion on the Shadow Ocean controlled map Argus, just outside the map EMpire allowing a team to infiltrate the map and eliminate RisingSun90777 The stunt backfires, as the Moderator attack is forced to retreat from a crushing Chaos counter attack and bombardment of missiles coming from an unidentified location. However the defeat only worsened as Shadow Ocean was successfully able to hack its way into the Unidentified server, and invade Aeons Windspears base, causing the player and the rest of Stratos Knights to hold off SHadow Ocean Banshees until the evacuation was complete. Stunned by this major defeat, Aeons WIndspear sends the player to scout out Shadow Ocean positions over occupied Winter War, where the player and the rest of Stratos Knight squadron find out about the software that RisingSun was conducting to mod and spawn his clan forces everywhere, the mission is successful, but the squadron of Phatons are scarred away by the OSS (A giant heavy armored Banshee type Gunship). With the data recovered along with Super Wraith's that were salvaged during the attack on Argus, Aeons Windspear manages to save stored data from the software into his Hard drive, but with all certain celebrations, the Moderator system started to weaken, and Shadow Ocean forces were eliminating Forge constructed beacons that were placed by his clan all over Halo 4, in hopes of dropping down his moderator console. With the assistance of the Stratos Knights, and the player who has already garnered a reputation for himself amongst the Allied and Shadow Ocean forces, the White Sky RIders initiates an air to ground based defense of the third tower against Shadow Ocean. Despite the defense being formidable and well planned out, the White Sky Rider lines are crushed when 4 Super Wraith's are deployed into the server, and the OSS Banshee returns from out of the blue inflicting heavy casualties upon the White Sky Riders, reminding Aeons Windspear, that RIsingSun still has control over the skies, and that Hornets and Phaetons alone may not be enough to go against the air strike forces of Shadow Ocean. Between missions, a story is told through twelve interlude flashbacks, later revealed to be a long journal entry about the war on Xbox Live and living inside the occupation. The journal is written by an unnamed Xbox Live gamer, whose parents were clan members were killed when Shadow Ocean began the attack on Halo 5 on the map Highway, when he was a 12 year old gamer. The attack was initiated by RisingSun90777, Shadow Ocean's main founder, top leader, and a even a part of the elite Squadron Hydro. Following the fragmentation of his clan members' the unnamed Xbox Live player is forced to watch over the Occupation on Shadow Ocean Occupied plaza where multiple Xbox Live gamers were trapped in the server and could not get out. While moving through the streets, the gamer befriends RisingSun90777 after meeting him and the other Hydro members. He also learns that a group of Xbox Live players were also staging a local resistance against Shadow Ocean and becomes a "spy" for them due to his friendship with RisingSun90777. In the weaks following the opening of September, the player and the rest of Stratos Knights is sent by Aeons Windspearand the ISAF Air Force partake in Operation: Wind Defense, When Shadow Ocean soon launched a full blitz attack against Aeons Windspear's main servers in Halo 4, during the 2 day engagement, the Shadow Ocean Invasion fails, and the player is sent out to attack a Shadow Ocean occupied server in response to the attack. The Player's contributions begin to turn the tide, after Aeons Windspear gathers the remaining data on his Hard drive in order to create a new form of air transportation, in an attempt to finally stave off RisingSun90777's air power, and with that the Midnight Rider is constructed. Now with the Midnigth RIder, the Players and members of Stratos Knights squadron, begin to wreak complete havoc on Shadow Ocean's air force, while attempting at the same time to try and divert RisingSun's forces to the sky. A tremendous victory is won, during the Battle of the Glaciers, when the White Sky Rider's Midnight Riders proved to be too superior to Shadow Ocean's Banshees. as the Allied clans begin to construct super weapons of their own from software and modding. Tanya Bladedancer of the Blades of the Phoenix, was then introduced to the Phoenix gunship, where during the Battle of Arctic Fortress, with the support of the Stratos Knights, were able to successfully wipe out a vast supply of Banshees further weakening SHadow Ocean's control of the skies. In the occupied server of Plaza the situation on the map becomes more desperate as the Allied clans unite against Shadow Ocean, outnumbering them 8 to 1, and begin a full scale counter offensive on Halo 5, advancing closer to Plaza. The unidentified gamer recalls one event where a young female gamer's plants a bomb on the airfield, which severely damages one of Hydro's Banshees and greatly upsetted RisingSun90777, where he eventually reveals that what he was doing was not out of insane or dictator ness, but out of trying to save everyone from certain death in the real world. The war then takes a bad turn against Shadow Ocean, when the Phoenix Haven is liberated, and the OSS Banshee is heavily damaged by GOliath during the Second Battle of the Glaciers. Hydro Squadron arrives too late to affect the battle, but nonetheless engage the player and Stratos Knights only to have Hydro 8 shot down and removed from the server. With the engagements in Glaciers officially over, and Hydro squadron now weaken, the player traces down the damaged OSS Banshee to Torus, and attacks the base destroying the OSS in the event, finally wiping out SHadow Ocean's most heavily designed air vehicle. During the course of the war, by October, the Allied clans liberate Plaza, and eliminate SHadow Ocean from the server causing celebration in the real world, finally allowing these games to roam freely again after 4 months of being under occupation. The Player and the rest of Stratos Knights are then sent on a secret mission to destroy U-891, in response to the destruction it did to Tanya Bladedancer's battleship the Sea Kraken. With U-981 gone, and Shadow Ocean going to civil war with itself, Aeons WIndspear then finds out the terrible truth on why RisingSun90777 had attacked all these players and ordered Stratos Knights to locate and destroy Mercer9400, who would be later identified as the real culprit behind this war. After eliminating Mercer9400, the war begins to approach Halo 3, where Shadow Ocean's capital Sandbox is located, and the player provides air cover to the advancing Tyreena and White Sky Rider forces until they were able to breach in and secure Sandbox. Following the capture of Sandbox, as well as the general surrender of all Shadow Ocean forces, a group of young rogue Shadow Ocean officers activate another superweapon, SOLAR FIRE, a giant modded laser cannon capable of destroying any game on Xbox Live. The player and the rest of the Stratos Knights is given their squadron of the best pilots in the White Sky Riders. Assaulting SOLAR FIRE, the squadron is able to shoot down the Shadow Ocean defense squadron and destroy SOLAR FIRE, putting a final end to the Clan Crisis. Trivia'' Category:Video Game Projects Category:Video Games Category:Project Creations